Warrior in Disguise
by Kurono-Angel
Summary: AU. Inspired by Walt Disney's Mulan. Tashigi has always been taught to obey orders without question, and to uphold honor in her family. However, when duty calls, Tashigi finds herself breaking a lot of traditions as she begins following her heart. ZoTash.
1. Prologue

**Hey you readers :D Kurono-Angel here, and I finally got off my lazy butt to write this story, which has been bothering me for soo long. This will also give me a break from my Rune Factory story, since most of the readers care if I update or not. Most of them left the story as well xD which sucks...**

**But yeah, I'm on spring break now :) So hopefully I can type these chapters ahead of time :D **

**I don't own One Piece, Mulan, or any of the quotes (that don't really make sense with the story) in the future! This disclaimer goes for the entire story, so that way I don't have to continuously type the disclaimer in every chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

* * *

><p><em>"You cannot prevent and prepare for war at the same time."<em>

_~Albert Einstein_

* * *

><p><em><span>On the Red Line..<span>._

Penguin shivered as a cold wind blew, nearly causing his hat to fall off. The flags representing the great country of Paradise whipped around, flashing their red and blue colors as the wind grew harsher.

"Man, why did Commander Law put me on night guard position?" He muttered to himself, rubbing his shoulders in an attempt to warm himself up. Penguin had been forced to do night guard at the Red Line, a great and significant structure made of red mountains.

Over millions of years, the red mountains began to form and clump together, eventually creating a red line that separated the entire continent of Grand Line, causing two countries; Paradise, and their enemy, the New World. While Paradise was a place where people got along fairly well, ruled by Emperor Shanks, New World was a dangerous country where dangerous and horribly strong people lurked. There had once been a war between the two sides long ago, fighting over the Red Line, seeing as it had many uses for both sides. But, Paradise had won, gaining the Red Line as a part of their territory. Paradise soldiers could walk on the top of the Red Line, doing their job by keeping a careful eye on any bandits from the New World who decided to attack.

"Lucky bastards who get to go home, and sit by a fire..."

Penguin began to daydream (or in this case, night-dream) about coming home to his awaiting family, sitting by a warm fire with beer in his hands, wearing thick and warm clothes...

He was in the middle of the idea of eating hot soup, when he heard a flapping noise.

Immediately, his eyes shot open, as he looked around wildly, on an edge.

"What was that?" Penguin questioned, looking around cautiously. From the corner of his eye, he saw something white flash by.

Before he could act, something wet went 'splat' on his head. A white bird landed before him, on the artificial railing built on the sides of the Red Line.

"Oh no, you did NOT just crap on my hat!" Penguin scowled, lunging forward at the pigeon. "You, MY FRIEND, are going to be a nice dinner for me when I am through with you!" Penguin shouted.

Wait, a pigeon? They weren't native to Paradise, only...

"Oh no..." Penguin said, forgetting his anger towards the pigeon, as he took a step backwards.

"Hmph. Don't tell me you were the one threatening my pet here..." A deep voice could be heard behind him.

Oh, Penguin was in some deep shit.

"Shigan!"

Somehow, on instinct, Penguin sidestepped, slamming his fist into the unknown person's face.

"Tekkai."

His fist throbbed painfully, for it felt like punching a brick wall.

A brick wall made of metal bricks.

So Penguin did something they never taught him to do at training camp.

He ran like hell.

All he had to do was reach for the manmade towers, climb the ladder, and light the signal so that Paradise would know they were under attack. Other soldiers were placed around the same towers, and if they say a fire burning from the towers, they would reply by lighting them as well.

"Don't you think we should chase him down?" A curvy blonde woman appeared from the shadows next to Penguin's attacker.

"Let's give him a couple seconds before I rip his heart out."

Penguin panted heavily, finally reaching the top as he snatched a nearby torch.

"Why aren't they chasing after me?" He thought, pausing to catch his breath. "Doesn't matter, I need to-"

"Soru."

"Ah shit." Penguin cursed. Quickly, he threw the torch into the wood pilings, the flames igniting as a large fire was created.

As soon as the wood was ignited, other towers began to glow, a signal that Paradise was under attack.

"Now, all of Paradise will know you are here, the infamous Lucci and Cipher Pol 9 of the New World." Penguin said bravely, standing his ground, his hands curled into tight fists.

The flames reflected off Lucci's smirking face, as the pigeon flew and landed on his shoulder.

With inhuman strength, Lucci ripped off a nearby metal flag pole, holding it over the fire, causing the flag to burn black. Smoke rose into the air, as the flag began to turn into ashes.

"I won't kill you, today. But for now, the acknowledgment of our arrival in Paradise...is simply perfect."

* * *

><p>The doors to Emperor Shanks' castle slammed open, as a group of three barged in, looks of concern on each of their faces.<p>

"Hey! Mihawk! Haven't seen you in awhile!" Shanks said, grinning from ear-to-ear from his old sparring friend. The emperor was currently sitting in a very laid-back position, legs draped over the throne's armrest as he held a large bottle of wine. "C'mon! Have a drink with me and Buggy! Dahahahaha!" Shanks burst into laughter as he took another swig of his wine straight from the bottle.

Mihawk groaned, rolling his golden-hawk eyes at the cheerful man. Why on Earth was this man chosen as emperor, Mihawk would never know.

"I do not have time to drink or spar." He said flatly, bending down on a knee and bowing reluctantly. His two soldiers behind him mimicked his actions. "The Ciphers have crossed over the Red Line."

"WHAT?" Buggy, who was Shank's assistant, screeched, dropping his clipboard and ink brush. "T-That's impossible! N-no one can cross over the Red Line!" His legs began to shake uncontrollably.

"Dahaha, Buggy shut up!" Shanks said, still grinning even after hearing bad news. "Let General Mihawk finish his story." He nodded towards Mihawk indicating he could continue.

"Obviously, Rob Lucci is leading them. We shall defend and protect your palace as soon as possible."

At this, Shanks stood up abruptly, his smile gone and replaced with a deep, almost angry frown. The empty wine bottle rolled away, Buggy scurrying to pick it up, only to trip over it with a crash.

Mihawk's solders snickered, trying to hide their laughter as Buggy looked at them, murderous.

"FLASHY BASTARDS. GO DIE FLASHILY!" He roared, lunging forward with the wine bottle in his hands. A small scuffle began between the three, but Shanks and Mihawk simply ignored it.

"No." Shanks said flatly. "Your troops must protect the people of Paradise, not the emperor. The Emperor is nothing without his people and friends." He turned towards the fighting trio. "BUGGY!" He shouted.

Immediately, the clown man zipped forward, his brightly-colored clothing dirtied and ripped.

"Yeah?" Buggy questioned, shooting death glares at the soldiers, who were limping away with injuries themselves.

"Buggy, post up notices, send letters to both reserves and recruits in Paradise." Shanks ordered.

Buggy nodded, scrambling to pick up his fallen board and brush as he scribbled away.

"Shanks, you do not need to do that. My troops are reliable. They can stop the Ciphers." Mihawk began, but was silenced by Shanks as he held a hand up.

"I won't take chances, Mihawk." He paused, as in deep thought. "Someone very wise once told me that a single drop of booze could tip the scale. One person may be the difference between victory and defeat."

"Who said that?" Mihawk questioned, scoffing at Shanks.

"Me."

* * *

><p><em>Changes made:<br>-Originally was supposed to be LuNa, instead of ZoTash. But then I realized, Luffy isn't really that serious, and Nami isn't that...well, let's just say she isn't too much like Mulan._

_-Since it was supposed to be LuNa, the general was supposed to be Ace, Emperor was to be Whitebeard, and the role Buggy is playing was supposed to be Marco._

_-Instead of the Ciphers, I was going to use Marine characters. But there are a lot of Marine characters that fulfill roles that are needed on the Paradise side of the Grand Line..._

* * *

><p><strong>I suppose it would've been much more popular if it was LuNa, but there's a lack of ZoTash, one of my favorite pairings :'( So I thought Mulan would be a perfect idea for them ^^ or maybe that's just me...<strong>

**Remember, R/R, and give me some feedback ^^ I would greatly appreciate it (:  
>Also, in your reviews, tell me what you think what characters of OP should be better suited for the roles of Mulan! I would love your opinion. Sorry if I used characters that you didn't want or something D":<strong>

**Next chapter will be out...sometime later...Luckily I'm on spring break, so I can write a lot more.**

**~~K-Angel**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Thanks for those amazing reviews :D I'm really glad you enjoyed the story ^^ Also, thanks to those who subscribed and favorited, that makes me happy as well.**

**So, I got chapter 2 and 3 typed up, but I won't update them all at once. This will be my last update for awhile, because I'm going to type chapters 4 and 5 soon. Plus, I need to study for my CSTs, which I will no doubt FAIL because of my STUPID teachers...They're horrible teachers..ugh.**

**Anyways, here's chapter, where we introduce the main character and heroine, and some others as well :)**

**I apologize for the OOC, I never wrote about these characters before, so...They might be extremely OOC. :b**

**Remember to read and review! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I don't believe in luck. I believe everything happens for a reason."<em>

_~Nelly_

* * *

><p>Tashigi held her breath as she brushed several words onto her arm with a brush. Dipping it into the ink once more, she continued to thicken the written words.<p>

"Let's see..Quiet and demure ... graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised..."

The young woman was currently on her bed, lying on her stomach, as she continued to write. Her small room was a complete mess, with bits of trash and paper, and clothes strewn everywhere. Tashigi never bothered to clean it, only occasionally stuffing her clothes back in the drawer or dusting up here and there. Her messy room was her comfort zone, and that was the way she liked it.

Tashigi paused, brushing back a strand of her blueberry colored hair and tucking it behind her ear. Holding up a small book, she squinted as she struggled to read the last word.

"Darn, where are my glasses?" She mumbled, fumbling around her bed. Tashigi sat up, rummaging around the blankets.

"Oh, they're on the nightstand, as always!" She said to herself cheerfully, reaching over to her glasses. Just as her hand wrapped around the magenta frames, her legs somehow entangled themselves with her blanket.

And she crashed down to the floor.

"Ouch..." She moaned, rubbing the sporting bruise on her forehead. "So much for elegant and poise..."

Tashigi stood back up, blowing gently on the drying black ink on her arm.

"Oh that's right, I forgot punctual!" She shouted, snatching her brush as she scribbled the last word just below 'poised.'

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!"

At the sudden call of the rooster, Tashigi's head shot up, her brown eyes wide open.

"Oh no!" She cried, jumping up from the floor and running out the door.

"Shigure**(1)**! Where are you? Shigure, Shi-" She stopped mid-sentence once laying her eyes upon the sleeping grey-furred dog, who was laying in a patch of sunlight. The dog yawned, looking up at Tashigi with wide eyes.

"Aha, there you are Shigure!" Tashigi exclaimed, laughing as she patted the dog. "You smart boy, help me with my chores."

Tashigi quickly tied a sack of chicken feed on Shigure's collar, making sure it would drag behind him. She added a thin wooden pole, with Shigure's favorite bone hanging from it, and grinned.

"Go, Shigure, go!" Tashigi called, shaking the bone in front of Shigure. Immediately the small dog growled, running after the dangling bone. The bag of feed left a trail of food as Shigure ran outside. As soon as the feed was left behind, flocks of chicken flew after the grains, and Shigure as well.

Tashigi grinned, dusting her hands off as she walked towards the bathroom. "Finished my chores~" She called to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Smoker wasn't sure what he was doing at the family temple.<p>

He wasn't sure why he was even praying. He wasn't the kind of person who believed praying to his ancestors would give him the miracle he needed. Smoker was more of a factual person, straightforward and honest.

So why was he here, in an area where he rarely stepped foot in?

"Honorable ancestors.." Smoker coughed awkwardly, wondering why in the hell he should do this. He didn't need to pray, but maybe he just needed the luck.

With his luck, the ancestors would hear what he would have to say.

Shutting his eyes tightly, he let out a long sigh, before continuing his prayer.

"Please help Tashigi impress the Matchmaker."

Tashigi wasn't actually his daughter by blood, but after his good friend Sadao**(2)** and his wife passed away, Smoker took the liberty of adopting their child, who was five at the time.

But he still loved her as a father should his own daughter.

Before he could continue his prayer, Smoker heard noises coming closer from the distance.

The noise grew louder as he heard the sounds of frantic chickens and a dog barking. Smoker's frown deepened, but he continued to pray.

The hyperactive Shigure ran around Smoker multiple times, trails of grain surrounding the white-haired man. Soon after, chickens followed suit, pecking at the feed on the floor of the temple.

Yep, Smoker needed a miracle, and a big one.

"Please, please help her." He added as a side note.

"Smoker! I'm here!" Tashigi called, holding a teapot and a tea cup. Smoker sighed, rubbing his eyes as he stood up, walking towards his daughter.

Tashigi took a wobbling step forward, and naturally she fell forward, tripping on the hem of her dress.

With natural reflexes, Smoker caught the tea pot without any of the tea spilling, but the cup wasn't as lucky as it fell with a shatter.

"Tashigi."

"Eheheh, luckily I brought a spare!" Tashigi laughed nervously, reaching into her sash and pulling out another tea cup.

"Tashigi."

"Remember what the doctor said?"

Tashigi.." Smoker repeated.

"Three cups of tea in the morning, and three in the evening, and NO SMOKING!" Tashigi added, pouring the tea into the cup she was holding and handing it to Smoker.

"Tashigi, you're going to be late. You should already be in Loguetown center already." Smoker said gruffly, running a hand through his white hair. "We are counting on you to-"

Tashigi rolled her eyes as she handed the teapot to her father.

"I know, uphold the family honor. Don't worry Smoker, I won't let you down, but wish me luck anyways!"

Gathering the folds of her dress, Tashigi hurried out and headed towards the barn.

"Hurry up! Don't forget to- arg, never mind." Smoker drank his tea in one gulp, sitting back down on the steps leading to the family temple. "I'm going to go...pray, some more."

* * *

><p><em>In the busy and bustling town of Loguetown...<em>

"Hina! Vere is your daughter? The Matchmaker is not a patient voman!" Iva said, waving a hand in front of the pink-haired woman, who was currently smoking a cigar.

Hina didn't answer, letting out a puff of smoke, as she shut her eyes tightly.

"Hina is getting worried..." She simply answered, looking around the busy streets of Loguetown. "Hina should have prayed to the ancestors with Smoker for the luck Tashigi will need."

Tsuru**(3)**, who happened to be Hina's mother, scoffed, looking up from her newspaper.

"How lucky can our ancestors be? They're all dead. Besides, all the luck that we and Tashigi need will be given as long as we believe it will be." The wise woman said, looking back at her newspaper. "But in the most desperate measures...I brought my secret weapon." The old woman stated, smiling as she pulled out a small bamboo cage, containing a tanned cricket with odd blue wings and darker brown antennas**(4)**.

Before Hina could reply to Tsuru's words, a loud crash caused all three woman to look up in surprise.

Hina cursed under her breath when she saw a destroyed fruit stall, a cinnamon-colored horse, and a certain bluenette.

"S-sorry! I didn't see y-you!" Tashigi apologized profusely to the very angry woman covered in crushed fruit. "I-I forgot my glasses again..Come on Kito!" Tashigi added, pulling on her horse's reins as she ducked her head down, blushing red at the gazes of the townspeople.

"You ungrateful little girl! Come back here and clean up for me! You must pay for all this destroyed fruit as well!" The plump woman screeched as she waved a frying pan dangerously.

Hina and Tsuru sighed simultaneously.

"Why does Tashigi to destroy something every time she comes to Loguetown..." Hina groaned. "Everyone will know who she is."

Tsuru laughed. "Well, that could be a good and bad thing. More honor could be brought to our family if everything goes well."

"I'm here!" Tashigi announced, hopping off Kito. She was covered in fruit juice, had some dirt smeared on her cheek, and her dress was ruined too.

Hina glared at her, the unfriendly gaze immediately shut Tashigi up.

"What? But, Hina I had to-"

"No more. Hina wants Tashigi to be cleaned up now." Hina said, dragging the girl by the wrist into Iva's shop. Tsuru took Kito's reins, and waved goodbye as Tashigi pouted.

* * *

><p>Iva narrowed her eyes at Tashigi, hemming and hawing a bit, a gloved hand on her chin in deep thought. Tashigi shuddered under the purple-haired woman's gaze. She heard that Iva was a miracle worker when it came to changing looks, but it wasn't Iva that bothered Tashigi, but rather the workers, or as Iva called them her "Candies."<p>

"Bon-boy!" Iva shrieked, calling a male wearing flamboyant robes with swan slippers. "Let's get to work!" Turning to Hina, Iva laughed.

"Don't vorry, Hina. Ve vill turn this sow's ear into a silk purse." She assured, ripping off Tashigi's dress and shoving her into a tub full of water.

"T-t-the w-water is f-f-f-freezing!" Tashigi whimpered, her teeth chattering while she shivered, rubbing her arms for extra warmth.

"Water would have been warm if Tashigi were here on time." Hina said, smiling slightly as she extinguished her cigar and tossed it into a nearby trash bin.

Before Tashigi could reply, she was doused with exotic smelling liquids and yelped in pain when the sharp nails of Iva began to rub her hair, bubbles forming. Hina and Tsuru began to scrub her skin raw, and Tashigi whimpered, watching her pale skin go red in seconds.

"Ve vill have you undergo my recipe for an instant bride, and thus you vill bring honor to us all." Iva said, dumping giant buckets of water on her, causing Tashigi to swallow a large amount of water.

"Tashigi, what are these?" Hina questioned, holding out Tashigi's arm where she had written her notes.

"Um, they're just reminders! I-In case I forget something..." Tashigi said, laughing nervously as she tried to pull her arm away. Well, the word was _tried_. Her mother had a grip like iron, but Hina let go anyways.

Tsuru shook her head disapprovingly. "Hold this Hina, we may need more luck than I thought.." She said, handing the bamboo cage to Hina as she headed outside.

After her painful bath, Tashigi was then dragged to a large room with a small table in the center, which was surrounded by many large pillows. Tashigi was shoved in a sitting position on a pillow, and immediately everyone began to attack her with makeup.

"Don't worry, Tashigi~" One of the Candies stated, brushing red lipstick on Tashigi's lips. "Wait and see, when we're through-"

"Sooo many boys will go to war for you~~" Another Candy finished, slapping on white powder on Tashigi's pale face. Tashigi's long hair was yanked and pulled in all directions by Iva, until it was finally finished into a neat bun, with strands of hair falling in front of her face, giving a natural look.

In spite of herself, Tashigi smiled in the mirror.

Once they were finished with Tashigi's makeup, she was brought to another large room, with many silk and satin dresses of all colors hung on the walls.

Not surprisingly, Tashigi was shoved into an emerald green kimono, with golden flowers on the side. Iva wrapped a darker green sash around her waist, and with great strength, tightened it to the point where Tashigi struggled to breath.

"Hmm, at least Tashi-chan has great curves; Big chest and a tiny waist. This might just work out~" The purple-haired woman said, inspecting Tashigi.

"Men want girls with good taste, calm, and obedient." Hina stated, nodding in approval of Tashigi's look.

"Don't forget fast-paced as well." Tsuru added, carrying a bag full of who-knows-what.

"Oh, and good breeding~" Candy #2 said, giving a suggestive wink to Tashigi.

"Add all that together, and you vill bring honor to us all." Iva finished, stepping back to look at her latest creation.

Hina nodded, smiling as she placed a beautiful silver flower comb in Tashigi's hair to finish the final look.

"There, Tashigi looks ready."

"Wait a moment, child." Tsuru said, reaching into her sack. "Here's an apple for serenity." She stuffed a large red apple in Tashigi's mouth, then wrapped a pendant with the Yin-Yang symbol around Tashigi's neck. "A pendant for balance, and here is my silver bracelet, for beauty." Tsuru added, taking off her own bracelet. She pulled back the sleeve of the emerald dress, and placed the bracelet on Tashigi's wrist, making Tashigi smile gratefully.

"Thanks Grandmother..." Tashigi said, staring at the sparking silver.

"Also, here's a cricket, just for luck." Tsuru tucked the tiny cage in Tashigi's sash, and grinned. "Now with all this luck, even you can't blow it, child."

* * *

><p>Tashigi held her matching green paper parasol, as she sucked in a deep breath. She stared at herself in the mirror, and exhaled as she headed outside, where the townspeople were gathering around to watch the other young women headed for their matchmaking service.<p>

As she stood at the behind another young woman her age, she stared up into the sky, a silent prayer in her head.

"Ancestors, hear my plea, help me not to make a fool out of myself. Don't let me uproot the family tree, and keep my father standing tall." She thought, smiling as she held her head up high, shoulders down, her posture straight as she worked very hard not to trip over the long folds of her dress. She overheard some of the other girls talking amongst themselves, talking about the Matchmaker.

"I heard she's even scarier than the Undertaker."

"I heard that she's the most beautiful woman alive!"

"They say she can turn men into stone just by staring into them."

They all gathered in a line, opening their parasols in front of the Matchmaker's door. There were two large snake pillars, and a staircase leading into the dreaded wooden doors of the Matchmaker.

Tashigi held her breath as the door slammed open, not daring to look up. Maybe she wouldn't be the first to go. Maybe, maybe...

"Tashigi Chaser*."

"Oh crap..." Tashigi hissed, slowly looking up in the unfriendly blue eyes of the Matchmaker. She had long, flowing black hair, and was very curvy. She wore a very revealing red dress, split at the thighs, and a white cape that dragged on the floor**(5)**.

"Oh, um...present?" Tashigi called, more in a questioning tone. The Matchmaker glared at her, tilting her head all the way back while pointing at Tashigi.

"She dare speaks without MY permission? How dare she?" The Matchmaker shouted. Murmurs spread throughout the crowd, and Tashigi groaned, hiding her face behind her parasol as she followed the Matchmaker inside.

"Oops..."

* * *

><p><strong>These footnotes are annoying, I know, but I just wanted to add them in c: if they bother you, tell me so that I can get rid of them XD<strong>

**(1): The dog, Shigure, was named after something, can you guess what?**

**(2): Sadao is an OC, I wasn't sure who could be Tashigi's real father, so I just shoved him in there. **

**(3): Tsuru is a real One Piece character! Look her up, I thought she would be the perfect grandmother.**

**(4): Guess who's the cricket? :3**

**(5): Guess who's the matchmaker? xD**

***: Can anyone figure out where I got the name 'Chaser' ? Here's a hint, if you watch the 4Kids or other kid's channel that broadcast One Piece, you may know. Though I never watch the English dub and edit...**

**Hopefully, I didn't fail this chapter :) I want to keep my readers' expectations high for my story ^o^  
>I won't update for awhile, but don't worry, I will once my CSTS are over. D: <strong>

**~~Kurono-Angel**


	3. Chapter 2  important note

**Hey you guys, Hikari Angel here. As most of you may not know, I'm Kurono-Angel's older sister, and you may/may have not seen me around . I'm here instead of Kurono because she is currently undergoing another eye surgery, and it's going to take several hours. She was stuck at the hospital for several weeks now, and this explains why she hasn't been replying to your reviews, or reviewing some of your stories. She's only allowed to take the bandages off her eyes several times a week, which she uses to quickly review and do other things, but then the bandages are back on. Before the surgery, Kurono told me to upload chapter 2, since she isn't sure when she's going to update again. **

**She thanks you all for the reviews, especially the critics. She's still trying to keep the story's OP touch, but she hasn't had time to edit this chapter, just so you know. **

**Personally, in my opinion, she didn't exactly copy the entire Mulan and just replace the character names. If you haven't noticed, she does try and add some of her own works as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Everyone and everything that shows up in our life is a reflection of something that is happening inside of us."<em>

_~Alan Cohen_

* * *

><p>Tashigi looked around nervously, as the Matchmaker inspected her. Well, it wasn't really the Matchmaker, but the fact that her pet snake Salome was baring its fangs at her too.<p>

"Older Sister, remember you must be fair when judging these girls." A very tall and curvy girl stated, her forked tongue flicking out. She tossed her wavy green hair behind her shoulder, as she clutched a spear. It was only when she talked that Tashigi realized her head was disproportional with her body.

_What is wrong with the people here?_ She thought, forcing herself not to stare.

"Yes, yes I know Sandersonia. However, how can I judge these girls by their beauty when it is evident I am the most beautiful person in the world?" Hancock questioned, running a hand through her thick black hair.

"Of course you are, Older Sister!" The other overly tall and round woman next to Sandersonia stated.

"Hmph." Hancock looked satisfied with her sisters' answers. "Alright Marigold, Sandersonia, please go take care of the other girls in line in the other rooms." As the two giants left, Hancock continued to judge Tashigi on a sheet of paper.

"Too skinny and too curvy as well." Hancock said, scribbling her comments.

Before Tashigi could point out that her curves were nothing compared with the Matchmaker, she felt something wiggle in her sash, and her eyes widened in horror.

The blue cricket (who Tashigi had named Chopper as she was walking here) in the cage had hopped out of his cage. Tashigi snatched up the large bug, frantically trying to stuff him back in the cage. As Hancock looked back up, Tashigi stuffed the bug in her mouth, mentally retching at the taste as the cricket hopped up and down in her mouth, struggling to escape.

"Well? What are you waiting for, hurry and recite the verses! You are a waste of my time." Hancock demanded.

"Mmm-hmm!" Tashigi 'said,' nodding. She reached into her sleeve, pulling out a paper fan and hiding her mouth as she spit Chopper out.

_Sorry Chopper._ She thought mentally.

"Ehem. Fulfill your duties, calmly and..." Tashigi casually glanced down at her arm, where she had written her notes. Though the words smeared, they were still legible, luckily for her. "..Respectively. Um, reflect before you snack-ACT! This shall bring your family much honor and much...respect!" She finished, wincing at her mistake. Her stomach growled quietly, and Tashigi realized she was too busy 'studying' this morning that she forgot to eat breakfast. She fanned herself, shooting Hancock a nervous smile.

Hancock's hand shot out, snatching the paper fan and inspecting it.

"We do not tolerate cheaters here! You will not be forgiven if caught cheating! However, since I am beautiful, everyone would forgive me instantly!" Hancock declared, tossing her black hair behind her shoulder, as she handed the fan back, grabbing Tashigi by the arm and pulling her towards a table in the central of the room. Tashigi winced, seeing that Hancock had grabbed her by the arm where her cheat notes were, and her wince deepened when she saw the ink come off Hancock's hand.

"Pour me the tea, and don't you dare think about spilling it." Hancock warned, taking a seat down on her fancy throne while Tashigi sat on a rather large seat cushion. Hancock sighed, tilting her head back as she used her foot to push an tea set towards Tashigi. "To please your future-in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity," Hancock explained, running a hand across her face as if expressing dignity. "And refinement. You must also be...poised. These are all examples of me, if you needed an example." Hancock said, looking up back towards Tashigi.

Tashigi nearly split the tea when seeing the Matchmaker's face. There was ink all over her cheek, but Tashigi quickly regained her poker face, nodding as she continued to pour more tea.

She heard a small splash, and looked down in the teacup, only to see Chopper relaxing happily in the hot liquid. Before she could do anything, Hancock snatched the cup in one swift movement.

"Ah, um, p-pardon.." Tashigi mumbled, raising an arm.

"SILENCE!" Hancock shouted, taking a large whiff of the tea. "Ah, such lovely tea. I do amaze myself by choosing this type of tea."

"Might I just...take that back? J-just for a moment!" Tashigi said, making a grab for the cup. She had to get rid of Chopper before the worst could happen to him, and the Matchmaker.

"What, how dare you?" Hancock pulled back, tripping over the throne as it came down with a crash. The tea spilled all over Hancock, and Chopper flew into the river of Hancock's hair.

"WHY YOU CLUMSY GIRL!" Hancock screeched, pointing at her. Before she could criticize Tashigi even more, she froze. "AH! THERE IS SOMETHING IN MY LOVELY HAIR!" She screamed, running her hands into the black mess as she shook her head, struggling to get the cricket out.

If things couldn't get worse, they just did. As Hancock continued to flail around, the hem of her dress got stuck in the small stove used to warm the tea, fueled by hot coals. The dress began to smoke, and unsure of what to do, Tashigi began to desperately fan it out, only to cause it burst into large flames.

"YOU STUPID GiRL! YOU'VE ONLY MADE IT WORSE!" Hancock screeched in Tashigi's ear, causing the girl to wince as she stopped fanning.

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"SOMETHING, ANYTHING! JUST GET THE FLAMES OUT!" Hancock wailed.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, outside the Matchmaker's house...<em>

There was silence both inside and outside the house, and Tsuru nodded approvingly.

"Well, I do think it is going rather well, don't you think so?" She asked Hina, who was smoking another cigar.

Little did they know the walls were soundproof.

Before Hina could answer, the doors burst open, with Hancock screaming and crying as she jumped on one foot, trying to fan out the large flames on her dress.

"KYAA! Put it out! Put it out! PUT IT OUT!" She screeched. Immediately, Tashigi grabbed the porcelain tea pot from the table, feeling the hot content of the tea swishing around, and did the one thing that came to mind.

She dumped the tea all over the Matchmaker, dousing the flames on her dress, but causing all the Matchmaker's makeup and smeared ink to drip down, making the beauty queen look like a disaster.

Tashigi hurriedly walked over to Hina and Tsuru, covering her face with a sleeve as she turned around, ready to apologize.

Just as she opened her mouth, the tea pot sailed past her, shattering as it made impact with the dirt ground.

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE GIRL! You are a DISGRACE, a DISGRACE I SAY! You may look like a bride, a porcelain doll, but you will NEVER, and I say NEVER, bring your family honor, not even a SPECK!" Hancock screamed, bending her head back while pointing straight at Tashigi. "Oh my, I feel so weak..." Hancock moaned. Sandersonia and Marigold looked murderous as they glowered at Tashigi, helping Hancock up as they led her back inside, slamming the door shut.

Tashigi felt her eyes water, as she heard people mutter and stare at her as they walked away. Looks of pity from the other girls were made towards Tashigi as she kept her head down, hiding behind her parasol.

_This day has just gone bad, to worse.._

* * *

><p>They walked home in silence.<p>

Tashigi knew both Hina and Tsuru were disappointed with her, and to make matters worse, she hated to think of her father's reaction.

"Tashigi-" Tsuru began, but Tashigi jumped on Kito, and she galloped away from Hina and Tsuru.

When they arrived at the stables by her house, Tashigi slid off, sniffling as she led Kito by the reins. Unfortunately, Smoker was waiting there, rather eagerly. There was a glint of hope and pride in his eyes as he looked at Tashigi, smiling faintly. He opened his mouth to say something, probably to ask how the session went, but Tashigi turned away while rubbing Kito's white nose in comfort.

Smoker's smile was wiped away at Tashigi's reaction, and when he saw Hina and Tsuru with grim expressions, he shut his eyes tightly, a hand on his forehead.

Meanwhile, Tashigi found herself wandering into the Dojo, located next to the family temple. Although anyone could train at the Dojo, rarely anyone came, except Tashigi. The Dojo was a place of comfort to her, especially when she felt upset or angry.

In a cry of anger, Tashigi ripped off her hair pins, causing her hair to look like a messy rat's nest. She furiously rubbed the layers of makeup on her face, staining her dress sleeve and making her face look almost as bad as Hancock's. Finally, she pulled the sleeves of her dress up her arms, and snatched Shigure, her sword, up.

Gritting her teeth, she sliced the air multiple times, gracefully falling into different stances as she expertly continued to spar an imaginary opponent.

Thoughts of frustration ran through her head as beads of sweat dripped down her pale face.

_Look at me. I'm a disappointment to the Chaser family. Swordplay isn't one of the qualities of a 'perfect bride,' yet here I am, in the Dojo, using a sword._

She paused, lowering her sword, and wiped the sweat that formed on her forehead. A small tear squeezed its way down her cheek, and she let out a sigh.

_If I can't even pass as a perfect bride, then I can't even pass at being the perfect daughter._

Tashigi fell back into another stance, one foot in front of another, knees slightly bent, sword outstretched, ready to strike like a snake ready to attack its prey.

"Excellent stance, but it's the ability to attack that matters, not how your stance is positioned."

In surprise, Tashigi dropped the sword, turning around to see Smoker, holding his jutte right at her throat.

"Let's spar, pick up your sword." He said, indicating her fallen sword.

"Um, don't you need a sword?" Tashigi questioned, picking up Shigure and striking the same ready-to-attack pose.

Smoker lunged, his jutte smacking the sword blade quickly and with much power. Tashigi struggled to defend against the jutte, attempting to disarm him.

"You don't always need a sword to spar. This jutte, it isn't a sword, but-" Suddenly, he smacked the sword handle, causing Tashigi to be disarmed as the sword flew out of her hand. With a sharp thud, the blade landed right into the wall, slicing into the wood.

"It still has the qualities to be used in sparring." He gave her a faint smile, which Tashigi eagerly repeated, feeling much better after her father's lesson.

The happy moment was ruined, just as loud drums could be heard echoing from the town. Smoker's grin disappeared as he strapped the jutte back onto his back, looking towards the town.

"Something is wrong, Tashigi, you stay here." He commanded, walking briskly out the Dojo door.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Tashigi asked, following her father out of the Dojo. From the distance, she could see soldiers riding on horses, coming closer towards Loguetown.<p>

"Stay inside, Tashigi." Smoker ordered. Tashigi, being the curious girl she was, tried to follow Smoker, only to be held back by Tsuru, who pointed to one of the lower rooftops as she and Hina walked out, following Smoker.

Immediately, Tashigi stepped on a stack of hay, giving her enough height to peer over.

"Citizens! I have an announcement from Emperor Shanks! The Ciphers have invaded Paradise, and by the order of the Emperor, one man from every family in Paradise must serve in the army." Buggy declared, pulling out a scroll. The clown man began to call out the last names of all families.

A murmur ran throughout the gathering crowd, as men from each family stepped up, taking a scroll given by Buggy.

"The Chaser Family!" Buggy shouted.

"Oh no!" Tashigi whispered as she saw Smoker step up to Buggy.

"I am ready to serve the Emperor once more." Smoker said, taking the scroll from Buggy.

"Smoker, stop!" Tashigi cried, pushing through the crowd as she held Smoker's arm. "You can't go!" She pleaded, yanking on his arm.

"Please sir, my father has already fought before, he cannot-"

"Silence!" Buggy shrieked. "You should teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence." Buggy scowled down at Tashigi as he said this.

Tashigi was about to angrily retort that Buggy was hardly a man with his appearance, but Smoker shook Tashigi off, causing her to fall backwards into Hina's arms.

"Don't dishonor me, Tashigi." Smoker stated coldly, looking away.

"Report tomorrow at the Yubashiri Camp!" Buggy stated, as Smoker nodded, heading back inside the house.

As Buggy continued to read off names, Hina led Tashigi inside, following Smoker.

* * *

><p>Inside his room, Smoker opened his closet, revealing dark grey armor. Reaching inside, he pulled out a large jutte, holding it against the harsh candleligth as it glinting menacingly.<p>

He swung it around, his techniques were flawless and acute, as if it was a sword instead of a staff.

Tashigi watched her father continue this for some time, but suddenly Smoker hissed in pain as the jutte fell with a clatter, and he collapsed, clutching his chest, breathing heavily. Tashigi held back a cry as she saw her father lean against the wall, still clutching his chest in pain. There was a determined glint in his eyes as he stood back up, continuing his training.

_He shouldn't go, he can't go_. Tashigi thought. _But if he doesn't, who will?_

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, Kurono didn't have time to edit here and there. Anyways, read, review, since reviews motivate her to write, blah blah. She also thanks those who favoritedsubscribed to the story, and wishes to hear their opinion as well. Sorry for the slight bitterness, Kurono just has a lot of shit in her life, and she tends to struggle with depression. **

**But, she'll be back on her feet, recovered from her surgery, and hopefully she'll answer your reviews soon. Thanks for your support, readers :)**

**~~Hikari Angel**


	4. Important Message!

**Hey everyone, Kurono here! Thanks for all the reviews and support, and I'll start replying to everyone's messages afterwards. I am totally fine after my surgeries, and now that summer's started, I'll try to update more :D I will be gone for two months though, so I will try and write while I'm gone.**

**Unfortunately, this is not an update. This is a warning/message that everyone on Fanfiction should know!**

**Apparantly, the Fanfiction staff is planning to take down every single M-rated fanfiction out there (yaoi, yuri, lemons, songfics, violence, etc.) This will affect EVERYONE out there in the FF world!**

**On June 23rd, there's going to be an official Black Out amongst us all. We will not log on, read, review, or even glance at the website. This goes for anonymous readers/reviewers as well. Please participate! Let's show the staff that we, as writers, mean BUSINESS. Spread the word to your readers, other people on FF, deviantART, any social networking system!**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating. Here's a sneak peek of the next chapter XP**

* * *

><p>"O-ouch..." Usopp moaned, his arms and tail twitching. "I-I think my spine's broken, maybe a leg or two.." The little lizard-like dragon struggled to stand and stared at the mess around him. Lifting the samurai helmet off and tossing it aside, he snickered to himself.<p>

"I can't believe it! I fooled those ghosts, and now I Well, no surprise, I am Usopp, the Amazing Trickster. But that's just great! What am I supposed to do now? I'm screwed because Blueberry Head decided to be the brave one and go off to war..." Usopp sighed, rummaging through the debris and pulling out his slingshot, which had fallen astray when he was flattened by the helmet.

Chopper the cricket shook nervously as he hid behind the door, though he was hiding the wrong way, with his body showing while his head was hidden behind the door. He had been watching the entire ordeal from the strange dragon/lizard hybrid, and wondered what was going on.

"Uh, you know you're hiding the wrong way, right cricket?" Usopp stated, dusting off the slingshot and inspecting it for damage.

Chopper screamed, immediately switching position as he stared, wide-eyed.

_"W-who are you?"_ The cricket questioned, peeking out slightly.

Usopp puffed his chest out proudly, with a prideful smirk on his face.

"I'm Usopp the Brave, Handsome Dragon of the Chase Family!"

_"That's a lie! You don't look like a dragon! Are you sure you're not an eel or something?"_

"AN EEL! That's like saying you look like a bumblebee!" Usopp said, insulted.

_"Bastard! I'm a cricket!"_

"Exactly!"

.~.~.~.

_"Isn't the solution simple? Go get her!"_ Chopper chirped excitedly, jumping up and down.

"What do you mean, go GET her? What's the matter with you Chopper? I can't bring back Tashigi!" Usopp wailed.

_"Why?_" Chopper questioned, his large brown eyes wide.

"I now have Can't-Go-Get-Blueberry-Head Disease." Usopp flopped on a nearby rock, pretending to groan. Chopper rolled his eyes, poking the dragon.

_"That's not a real disease though!" _Chopper paused, pondering for a moment. _"Hey, if you want your job as a guardian or something back, maybe you should go get Tashigi yourself! You can prove to the ancestors that you are fit to be one!" _He suggested, grinning at his brilliant plan.

"No Chopper, that's a stupid idea..." Usopp said, thinking deeply.

"WAIT! That's it!" Usopp shouted, jumping on his feet and knocking Chopper aside. "I'll bring Tashigi back, and even make her win the war! Then I can prove to those oldies that I am fit to be a guardian! They'll want the Great Usopp the DRAGON to come back as an official guardian!"

_"But I just said-"_ Chopper sighed, shaking his head.

"Just leave it all up to Usopp, the Amazing Warrior and Sharpshooter!"

_"What? You're a warrior?"_ Chopper asked in disbelief, his eyes sparkling.

"Why, yes I am! Let me tell you the time I was cornered by two giants, and I beat them with just my trusty flames!"

The duo began to follow Tashigi's path to Yubashiri camp, with Usopp telling stories about his 'adventures,' and Chopper the one to believe them.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, not much. I'm horribly sorry. Anyways, FF has been super screwed up lately. If this keeps continuing, I may just stop this account altogether. :- I liked it better when there were no problems... Oh well. **

**Anyways, do tell me what you wish to see later on! Perhaps a filler chapter or two so that it doesn't stick exactly to the plotline.  
><strong>

**I shall update soon!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 3

**Um. Please don't kill though, what can I say? Life has been a major butt to me, and I had to take a break because of all the AP tests I was taking, and school was a major suckfest too. Also my laptop broke, and my usb drive was stolen, which honestly made me cry because I had a lot of new chapters and stories I was going to upload over time, but after it was gone, my motivation literally dropped to negatives, because I was just so shocked. Alot of work had been gone...I had to wait to replace those...But now I've got a new laptop and USB drive c: Although work can't be made up, I guess I'll just have to work harder.  
><strong>

**Now that summer has began, i hope I can update much more :) Thank you all for not abandoning me, and still reading this story. I love all of you :D  
><strong>

**I'm actually taking an SAT class that occurs daily, so I'm not sure how busy I'll be, but I'll work to update more!  
><strong>

**Anyways, there's going to be some MAJOR EDITTING on this story, so whenever you get updates, that'll probably be me going through a crazed fest of editting and redoing all the chapters. I know this is only 3k+, but um, I guess it'll probably not be enough to compensate? :'c**

**And to the reviewer who questioned whether I knew what an update was; Yes, yes I do. ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"When your values are clear to you, making decisions becomes easier."<em>

_~Roy E. Disney_

* * *

><p>A blanket of silence covered the Chaser property, and the only sound that could be heard was the heavy rainfall from the storm, and the dull thwacks of a wooden sword.<p>

After witnessing her father's determination to enter the war despite his weakening body, Tashigi's head was clouded with thoughts;

_What can I do?_

_What am I supposed to do?_

_What do I need to do..._

With so many thoughts popping in her head all at once, Tashigi knew practicing at the Dojo would be the only solution to clear her head. She held an old wooden sword, often used for practice sparring, and continued to whack a straw dummy over and over again, absentmindedly. Sweat dripped down her forehead, as she paused from sparring, panting heavily.

_What do I do.._

Slumping down against the wall, she felt tears of anger and confusion blur her vision.

The door to the Dojo slid open as Smoker entered, the smell of cigars filling the and Tashigi hastened to dry her watery eyes.

"It's time to eat." Smoker said, looking at the sweaty girl. He paused, staring at the worn-down and beat-up straw dummy, and eyed the battered sword that lay beside her.

"What's bothering you?" He questioned. "I have never seen you work till the dummies rip open..." He stared at the bits of straw that had fallen out of the dummies.

Tashigi turned away, deliberately ignoring Smoker as she picked up the stick of wood once more.

"Why are you going to fight, when there are other healthier men to fight for Paradise?" She questioned, an edge in her voice. Her grip tightened, her knuckles turning white.

Smoker let out a long drag on his multiple cigars, white smoke filling the room.

"I have to do what is right, in order to protect the country, and the people."

Tashigi whipped around, her eyes narrowing.

"But what about us? What if you die on the battlefield, you know your health is deteriorating! Your family is important too!" At this, her grip softened, causing her sword to crash into the wooden floorboards.

"If I die, then I die knowing I have sacrificed myself for what is right." Smoker replied calmly, staring his adoptive daughter down.

Tashigi matched his stare, unwilling to back down.

"You know what the right thing is, you're letting the idea of honor blind you!" Tashigi retorted, her blue eyes brimming with angry tears.

At this, Smoker's gaze hardened.

"Tashigi, this discussion is over. I am doing what is right for all of us, Paradise and its people."

Tashigi turned away, sniffling as she kicked aside the dummy, and stormed out into the rain, pushing past Smoker and slamming the door closed.

* * *

><p>Tashigi shivered as the heavy rain pelted her repeatedly. Goosebumps had formed on her pale arms, her robes ruined and soaking wet. She curled up even tighter to keep what little body heat she had left in her.<p>

She sat underneath a samurai statue, built when she was a mere child. Before she was able to fit underneath the pedestal in which the samurai bravely stood, with his great armor and swords, but since she was much older, Tashigi could barely fit her legs underneath. So she had resorted to simply curling up in front of the great statue, her dull eyes staring into the cold grey ones of the stone samurai.

She could hear the distant arguing of her parents, and turned around, seeing the shadows of Smoker and Hina through the sliding doors of their home. Hina sounded angry, her fists clenched, while Smoker stood calmly, unfazed by Hina's outburst. Though Tashigi couldn't hear their conversation, it ended when Hina angrily slapped Smoker, turning away and blowing out the lantern that lit the room.

Tashigi let out a soft gasp, as she had never seen Hina do such a thing before. Burying her face into her wet sleeves, she briefly wondered whether her family would fall apart with Smoker's absence.

_Can I really pull this off?_

She stood up, staring straight into the ferocious samurai's eyes, and gave a determined nod, a glint in her eyes.

_I can._

Quickly rushing into the temple, she kneeled, putting her hands together in a quick prayer.

"Ancestors, please help me succeed." She mumbled softly, towards the small statue of a long-snouted dragon.

She tiptoed inside her house, careful not to slip due to her wet feet, and had several close moments where she tripped over her own feet, but she managed to catch herself in time. Tearing off a portion of her ruined robe, she folded it gently and placed the small scrap of clothing quietly on her father's nightstand, taking the army invitation instead. She stared lovingly one last time at her sleeping parents, and for a moment she felt like backing out.

"It might not be a good idea.." She mused sadly.

But when Smoker turned over in his sleep, the blanket covers fell away, revealing the many stitches and scars all over his chest. All thoughts of doubt disappeared as Tashigi walked out, closing the door silently behind her.

_I have to do it._

Reaching the room where her father's armor was held, Tashigi opened the closet door, putting the armor on her as quickly as possible. She was surprised and satisfied when she felt how lightweight it was, and unsheathed her sword, cutting off her remaining hair so it reached just below her ears. Tying her short hair in a ponytail, she stared at herself in the blade of Shigure.

She couldn't recognize herself, and stared at the stranger looking back in her reflection.

"And what do you think you're doing?" A sharp voice behind her questioned.

Tashigi's heart leaped into her throat, as she looked in horror.

Tsuru stood there, her arms crossed as she surveyed her granddaughter, with short hair and armor.

Tashigi stood up, her fist clenched.

"You can't stop me, I'm doing what I need to do." Her voice shook, but she held her ground.

"I never said anything about stopping you." Tsuru replied calmly, tilting her head slightly as if she were analyzing the bluenette.

Confused, Tashigi gave her a questioning look.

"W-what? Then why.."

Her sentence was cut short as Tsuru stepped aside, the entrance to the house open.

"Go." Tsuru said simply. "I packed some supplies for you, besides Kito."

"But-"

"I was once your age, Tashigi. I understand how you feel. Do what you believe is right." Tsuru answered. "Be careful."

Tashigi didn't press further, but seeing the empathic shine in her grandmother's eyes was enough for her.

Saddling up Kito, Tashigi mounted the cinnamon horse, who gave her a bewildered glance.

"C'mon Kito, we're leaving." Tashigi said quietly, patting the horse's neck affectionately. "We'll be back soon."

As they galloped towards the Yubashiri camp, Tashigi looked over her shoulder, and through her blurred eyesight, she could see her house in the far distance.

_I hope I'm doing the right thing..._

Meanwhile, Smoker was having an odd dream. Although he only saw glimpses of it, he could visualize a blue-haired girl in armor, riding away on a red-brown horse. When she looked directly at Smoker, he realized he was looking straight at Tashigi.

Bolting upright, he looked around wildly, and his blood froze cold when he noticed the invitation missing, and instead there was a scrap of cloth, with an embroidered flower.

"Oh no."

He shot out of bed, rushing towards the room where his armor was kept, only to find blue clumps of hair, a pile of wet robes, and the armor missing.

"What is Smoker doing.." Hina questioned, groggy with sleep.

"Tsuru, where's Tashigi." Smoker asked, his voice strained as he ignored his wife.

Tsuru was simply sitting by the entrance, her arms crossed and eyes closed.

"She's gone. She went in your place."

Hina's eyes widened, and Smoker stood in shock.

"You let her go?!" Smoker shouted, slamming his fist in the wall, causing it to crack.

Tsuru stared into her son-in-law's glare, unfazed.

"She was doing what she thinks is right."

"It's going to get her killed!" Smoker yelled even louder.

Hina placed a hand on Smoker's arm.

"Smoker must go after Tashigi, she could be killed." She said.

"He cannot. Revealing her will cause her ultimate death." Tsuru said gravely, staring out into the distance.

"Why did you let her go?!" Smoker hissed, his veins pulsing with anger.

"Wasn't it you who told her that one must sacrifice themselves for what is right?" Tsuru replied, still keeping a neutral tone.

At this, Smoker froze, remembering his own words from the evening earlier, echoing in his head.

_"If I die, then I die knowing I have sacrificed myself for what is right."_

"This is all my fault. That damn girl just had to listen to me."

* * *

><p><span><em>In the family temple...<em>

A ghostly man stood in the temple, with a little goat standing besides him. He gave a grave sigh, and held his hand out toward the long-snouted dragon statue.

"Usopp, awaken." He commanded in a deep voice.

The statue began to shake violently, and smoke began to surround the shaking statue.

"W-whoa! I'm alive!" The small dragon stated excitedly. He was a small brown dragon with a longer snout than most dragons, a long body to match, and a curled tuft of black "hair." A olive green bandana was wrapped around his snake-like neck, as Usopp grinned, revealing sharp teeth.

"So, what's up Sengoku? Who's the mortal that needs Great Captain Usopp's help now?" Usopp asked, puffing his chest out. "Did I ever tell you the time I defeated a Sea King one-handedly, with only this fire to help me?" He boasted, releasing a small yellow flame. "With Great Usopp's mighty flames, that Sea King was toast!"

Sengoku rolled his eyes, running a hand through his afro.

"USOPP!" He roared.

Usopp squealed and jumped, his legs shaking violently.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes?"

"You are no longer a Guardian to protect the family. You've had your chance. Now wake up the rest of the ancestors." He commanded, stroking his braided beard.

"Great Captain at your service! I'll make a great family reunion! I should tell you the time I managed to carry an adult dragon over the Red Line so she could reunite with her fam-"

"GET TO IT!" Great Ancestor shouted, causing Usopp to scream.

Usopp pulled out a metal board, the one he used to stand upon, and raising one clawed hand, he gave a deep scratch, an awful and horrifying sound resonating.

"USOPP METALBOARD!" He shouted, although his ears rang painfully.

All the tombstones began to light up, misty figures forming into ghosts of the ancestors

"There has got to be a better way to wake us up." One of the ancestors, Randolph, muttered darkly with a scowl. "Anyways," his scowl deepened. "Tashigi is breaking ancient laws! She'll bring dishonor into this family!" He pointed a figure at Shinpachi, another ancestor. "This is all your fault!"

Shinpachi shrugged nonchalantly, grinning.

"Don't look at me! I was only a chef! But hey, at least something exciting is finally goin' on around here!"

Yamakaji let out a long drag on his cigar.

"She's only doing what she thinks is right, and if she dies, well, then she dies." He said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

T-Bone groaned, crossing his large arms.

"Shall we not resort to violence, if I were only alive, I would go in place of the poor girl! She is only an innocent girl who has done nothing wrong!" His grip on his long sword tightened as he said so."

Isoka, the calm one, sighed, raising a hand over the chatter.

"Everyone, please, she is only trying to help her father..The girl knows what she is doing. Stop fighting."

"What shall we do?" Momonga mused, a serious expression on his ghostly face. "It is most likely Tashigi will die."

"Oy, oy! I've got a solution!" Usopp said, grinning. "Why don't you guys just send the Great and Might Usopp to go and bring back Tashigi?"

Everyone began to snort and laugh.

Sengoku smirked, smothering his chuckles.

Usopp strutted around, puffing his chest out (while his legs shook crazily).

"H-Hey! I can do it!" He shot back, but he was immediately shut up by Sengoku.

"You've had a chance, Usopp. That also led to Shu's downfall and a missing jaw."

"Yes, thank you for that, Usopp.." Shu glowered towards the young dragon as his entire body began to shake."

"S-s-s-so? Your point? That was just a mistake!" Usopp shot back, crossing his arms over his scaly chest.

Sengoku slapped Usopp in the back of his head, his scowl deepening.

"The point is, we will send an actual Guardian to save Tashigi from her ill fate!"

"BUT I AM USOPP, THE GREAT AND MIGHTY DRAGON! I am a real Guardian!"

Ignoring Usopp's spluttering claims, he pointed towards the samurai statue.

"Go wake up the Great Guardian, Samurai Ryuma of Wano."

With that said, he picked up Usopp by the tail, and flung him outside.

Outside, Usopp began grumbling, kicking a small rock while on his way.

"I just need one more chance! Is that too much to ask for? I mean, I am the mighty dragon warrior who defeated two giants with a single flame..."

When arriving in front of the samurai, he held out the board, and began to scratch it, the awful noise filling the air, causing surrounding birds to fly off.

"Oy, oy, OY!" He called, "Wake up you samurai! The Great Usopp wants ya to wake up!"

Nothing happened. Not even the wind blew.

Usopp groaned, dragging his claws down his face. A sudden idea popped in his head, and Usopp grinned.

Whistling casually, he took several steps closer to the samurai statue, and kicked the statue as hard as he could.

When the statue didn't do anything (anything except break Usopp's foot), Usopp began to let out a string of curses, hopping around while groaning in pain.

Frustrated, Usopp angrily tossed his board into the ground, which slingshotted into his face and flung into the statue. Usopp shouted in surprise, clutching his throbbing forehead.

A ominous cracking noise could be heard, and Usopp's eyes widened as he saw cracks appear in the Great Guardian, and suddenly the entire statue fell apart, dust and rubble gathering in large piles as the broken remains of the samurai scattered on the ground.

"Oh crap.." Usopp hissed, swiveling around frantically. Brushing aside some rubble, he managed to find the samurai helmet, thankfully still intact.

"Oh Great Guardian Ryuma! Have you awakened from your peaceful slumber? Sengoku's voice boomed from the temple. Usopp cursed, picking up the helmet with as much strength he could gather in his stick-like limbs. Hiding his own body underneath the pile of rocks, he positioned the helmet so it would look as though the head of the would-be samurai was facing the other way.

"Uh...uh yes! I have awoken, the Great and Mighty Uso- I mean Ryuma of Wano! T-that's me!" His arms began shaking violently, as he bit his tongue, trying to keep the helmet straight.

"I shall bring back Tashigi safely, for it is my duty to bring her back, as I am the Powerful and Brave Uso- Great Guardian!" Usopp exclaimed, his claws sweaty as the helmet began to tilt backwards, causing Usopp to slowly fall back.

"Great Guardian, we shall rely on you to bring back Tashigi. The fate of the Chaser family rests in your hands." Sengoku said, his voice fading away.

"D-Do not worry! I won't fail!" Usopp managed to groan out, as he lost his balance. The stone helmet flew up as Usopp slipped, tumbling down and landing flat on his face. Unfortunately, the helmet landed right on top of him, a painful crushing noise could be heard as Usopp let out a yelp of surprise mixed with pain.

"O-Ouch!" Usopp moaned, struggling to pull himself out from underneath, his arms and legs twitching. "I-I think my spine broke...I can't go on any longer!" He laid there for several more minutes, rambling on about how the end was coming for him, until he finally managed to lift the stone off and tossed it aside. Stretching his limber body, he snickered to himself.

"I can't believe it! I just fooled those ghosts, well no surprise, seeing as I am also a great trickster. But now..what am I supposed to do?! I'm in a heap of trouble just because that Blueberry decided to go off to war!" Usopp sighed, rummaging through the debris and pulling out his olive green bandana, which had fallen off when he fell off the hill. Reaching into the cloth, he pulled out his trusty slingshot, inspecting it for damage.

Chopper the cricket shook nervously as he hid behind a nearby rock, although he had been hiding the wrong way, with his body shown and his head hidden. He had been observing the strange brown lizard, and wondered if he was dangerous or not.

"Uh, you know you're hiding the wrong way, right cricket?" Usopp stated, glancing at the strange cricket, with odd blue wings.

Chopper screeched, immediately switching positions as he stared back at Usopp with wide and frightened eyes.

"W-who are you?" The cricket questioned, peeking out slightly.

Usopp puffed his chest out proudly, with a prideful smirk on his face.

"I'm the Great Warrior! Usopp the Brave, Handsome Dragon of the Chaser Family!"

"That's a lie! You don't look like a dragon! Are you sure you're not an eel or something?"

"AN EEL!? Then what are you, a bumblebee?" Usopp said, insulted.

"Bastard! I'm Chopper! I'm a cricket!" Chopper shot back, with an angry stomp.

Ignoring Chopper's arguing, Usopp fell to the ground, with a dejected expression.

"That's not the problem here. I'm going to be in so much trouble when the Ancestors find out that I was impersonating the Great Guardian, and BROKE him too! Not to mention I gotta find Blueberry! What should I do?!" Usopp said, his head in his claws.

Chopper tilted his head, now sitting besides Usopp.

"Isn't the solution simple? Bring her back!" Chopper chirped excitedly, jumping up and down.

"What do you mean, bring her back?! What's the matter with you Chopper? I can't bring back Tashigi!" Usopp wailed.

"Why?" Chopper questioned, his large brown eyes wide. "I mean, all you have to do is go through the troubles of traveling, not to mention the dangers of revealing who she really is, that could possibly kill her." Chopper mused, unaware of the shock on Usopp's face.

"I now have Can't-Go-Get-Blueberry-Head Disease." Usopp cried dramatically, clutching his stomach and rolling around, sobbing. Chopper rolled his eyes, poking the dragon.

"That's not a real disease though!"

"WAIT! That's it!" Usopp shouted, jumping on his feet. "I'll make Tashigi a Paradise hero, and then those ghosties will want the Great Usopp the DRAGON to come back as an official guardian!"

"But that was my idea..." Chopper said, his claims ignored as Usopp danced around happily.

"Haha! Don't you worry Chopper. You can have the honor of being the sidekick of Usopp the Courageous Sharpshooter and Warrior!" Usopp said, smirking, as he casually held his slingshot up proudly.

"What?! You're a warrior?!" Chopper exclaimed excitedly, his eyes sparkling with admiration.

"Why, yes I am! Let me tell you the time I was cornered by two giants, and I beat them with just my trusty flames!"

The duo began to follow Tashigi's path to Yubashiri camp, with Usopp creating stories of his great "adventures," while Chopper listened to them with sparkling eyes.

* * *

><p>The Ciphers stood, hidden amongst the trees as an unsettling fog rolled in, camouflaging the group. They had gathered around in the darkness, with only small rays of light peeking from the thick layers of the forest they were resting in.<p>

"Shigan."

A cry could be heard, as blood splattered on the ground, staining the grass and the tree trunks.

"Rankyaku."

Again, another cry was emitted, only weaker as more blood flew out.

"Lucci, we must leave him alive.." Kalifa stated, pushing her glasses up.

"Why bother? He is useless now anyways." Lucci said coldly, an evil glint in his sharp eyes. "We have already obtained the information needed."

Jyabura yawned loudly, scratching his chin as he glared at Lucci.

"Get to it you dumb cat, I would have killed him already." He muttered darkly as the tension between the two increased.

The man being brutally beaten was a Paradise soldier, who had gotten lost while trying to deliver a message. He hissed in pain as he attempted to crawl away, clutching his bleeding chest.

A foot stamped down across his back, causing the poor man to cough up blood.

"Trying to get away are we?" Lucci questioned, bringing his foot down even harder.

Despite being on the verge of death, the soldier, whose sense of courage was much stronger than his sense of fear, coughed up more blood before declaring bravely;

"E-Emperor Shanks..will..stop you!"

Lucci laughed harshly, grabbing the soldier by his throat and tightening his grip.

"That drunken fool wouldn't be able to even touch us. He was the one to invite us to challenge him and question our power, and it's rather rude to decline an invitation." Lucci paused, tossing the soldier back on the ground. "By all means, go back to him if you can. Tell him that we are ready."

The soldier, with his last burst of energy, began to run as fast as he could, despite his bleeding wounds. Tears of shame pooled in his eyes.

_I have failed to deliver the message, I am ashamed to call myself a warrior.._

Kalifa held up a scroll.

"This was found with him. It says that Shanks is creating an army at Yubashiri camp, with all the able-bodied men in Paradise. I assume he is preparing them well to fight us."

Lucci didn't answer, as he turned back towards his group, inspecting the drying blood on his hands.

Without looking up, he questioned,

"Kaku, why bother sending a messenger, when we can go ourselves to deliver the message?"

The long-nosed man smiled, although there was no sense of warmth in it, as he bent over in a running position.

"The more the merrier, isn't that right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, once again, i love you all for not giving up on this story :) I'm still working to improve keeping my One piece touch, and well..xP <strong>

**By the way, those ancestors are actual One Piece characters, from manga and anime.  
><strong>

**R&R, and once again, thank you all so much for sticking with me and the story :)**


End file.
